Shopping over the Internet is convenient, but does not provide users with the opportunity to interact with the products, including trying on products that include clothing and accessories. Many times users will return products because the user's vision of how the product will look in-person, and/or how the product will look when worn by the user, does not match the reality.
Trying on products, in-person, is often done in front of a mirror. Many people spend a huge amount of time in front of mirror. Mirrors are installed in dressing rooms, bathrooms, bedrooms, etc. Each day, a given individual will likely spend some time in front of mirror, for example, when getting ready to leave his or her home for the day. The passive mirror and the individual's personal interpretation of the reflection in the mirror provide the individual with a guide as to how he or she looks.